


Wiggle

by Reid-Trash (WardenQueen666)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apartment sharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Mc'Flufferton, M/M, Moreid, Pancakes, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenQueen666/pseuds/Reid-Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid hated mornings. However, something arose the young doctor from his slumber earlier than usual - a scent. Following his nose had usually led him to great things. Although this time, it was more hilarious than great. This time, it was Derek Morgan, and what a sight it was to behold. <br/>Reid had never laughed so hard in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



Reid shivered as the morning breeze drifted over his shoulders, cursing himself for leaving the windows open during the night. He fully intended to pull the covers over his head and grab a couple of hours sleep. That was the idea, until a heavenly sweet scent filled the air, tempting Reid out of his bed in order to brave the day. It was at that moment when he realised the body that previously occupied the space next to him, was missing. A warm smile found it’s way onto his face, thanking any and all powers that be for the man whom he shared a one bedroom apartment with. 

 

Morgan and Reid had been dating for a few months before the both of them realised that they spent more time at their significant others home, rather than their own. So, they decided that in order to compromise, they should buy one together. It was cheaper, and they were able to spend more time together. They never regretted their decision. 

 

Pulling on his dressing gown, Reid stood to open the bedroom door, making his way into the kitchen. However, he stilled, listening to the unusual sound that filled the empty air of the corridor. 

 

_ When I walk in the spot, this is what I see _

_ Everybody stops and they staring at me _

 

Reid raised an eyebrow in confusion, inching a few steps closer to the kitchen door.

 

_ I got passion in my pants _

_ And I ain't afraid to show it _

 

He opened the door and peaked in, inevitably having to forcefully stifle his giggles at the site before him. There, with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula come microphone in the other, was Derek Morgan, casually flipping pancakes in his boxers. 

Morgan slammed the frying pan down onto the gas, quickly striking a pose, lifting his spatula above his head in a dramatic exclamation. 

 

_ “I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!” _

 

Reid had to hold onto the doorframe to stop himself from falling over with laughter. Never had he ever caught his boyfriend in such an act. He watched as Morgan danced around the kitchen, filling up the pan with more butter, while shaking his behind to a series of ‘ _ Wiggles’  _ and  _ ‘Yeah’ _ s. 

Once he had finally gotten control of himself, Reid took a breath, grinning as he waltzed up behind him, wrapping his arms around his partners waist. 

 

Morgan froze, emptied the pancake onto a plate and turned off the gas. He then slowly turned around to face Reid, face like a child who had just been caught stealing an extra piece of candy before dinner. “Um…” He mumbled, laughing nervously. “Just how long have you been standin’ there?” 

 

“A while,” Reid smirked, chuckling to himself. “You have quite the, well, wiggle.” 

 

Morgan pouted slightly, annoyed that he had been watched without knowing. “Hey, no need to be a smart ass, Pretty Boy.” He smiled, regaining his confidence, “just because I can bust a move and you can’t, doesn’t mean it’s okay to laugh about it.”

 

“I think it gives me all the right, since I can’t dance myself. If I find it funny, then everyone else must find it hilarious - fact.” The young doctor was unable to keep a straight face, the sight of Morgan trying to cover his tracks was just too much for him to handle. 

 

Morgan’s smile turned primal; he grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and changed the radio station. “I’ll show you hilarious,” he growled, sending a shiver up Reid’s spine. Last Friday Night began to play, and Morgan pulled him closer. “Come on Goldilocks,” He inched in further, until he was a breath away from Reid’s lips, “ _ let’s dance _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a tumblr prompt! Thank you for your amazing Prompt, Itch!!!! It was fantastic!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> This is my first Moreid fic, so feedback is greatly encouraged!  
> Thanks again!  
> ~Char


End file.
